Once Upon A Feeling
by millerax.lay.9
Summary: This is basically just StoryBrooke breaking out in song. I have a lot of weird pairings, so check it out. Warning Swan Queen, Sleeping Warrior, Red Beauty, Dark Prince, Blue Queen, Frozen Princess, and so much more! Oh, and everyone is alive, even the dead people in OUAT!
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon A Feeling**

Emma looked at the guy trying to ask Ruby on a 'second' date but every time got shot down. It was actually pretty funny to watch the guy that thought he had chance at a 'second' with Ruby Lucas, the one girl who never really even had first dates. Emma went back to her diner with Henry when she heard music and when she turned around saw Ruby dancing and singing in front of the man.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah" Emma looked around trying to find the source of music but couldn't so she decided to watch Ruby's performance.

"I think I did it again

I made you believe

We're more than

Just friends

Oh baby

It might seem like a crush

But it doesn't mean

That I'm serious

'Cause to lose all my senses

That is just so

Typically me

Oh baby, baby

Oops I did it again

I played with your heart,

Got lost in the game

Oh baby, baby

Oops you think I'm in love

That I'm sent from above

I'm not that innocent"

Tinker Bell and Ashley came up behind Ruby and started dancing and backing her up with the song.

"You see my problem is this

I'm dreaming away

Wishing that heroes,

They truly exist

I die watching the days

You see I'm a fool

In so many ways

But to lose all my senses

That is just so

Typically me

Baby, oh"

Ruby jumped up on the table while Tink and Ashley danced around the table pointing their hands toward the man and shaking their heads in time with the beat.

"Oops I did it again

I played with your heart,

Got lost in the game

Oh baby, baby

Oops you think I'm in love

That I'm sent from above

I'm not that innocent" they finished in a big ending on their knees.

"Red, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing, get down from there" Granny yells out stalking over to Ruby, Tink and Ashley.

Ruby looked to Granny embarrassed and jumped down off the table, Tink went back to her meal like nothing had happened while Ashley blushed and picked up Alex going back to feeding her.

"I don't know what happened, Granny" Ruby looked at Granny hoping she believed her.

Emma looked down at her phone and saw Regina was calling her.

"Hey" Emma kept an eye on Ruby and Granny while on the phone.

"Miss Swan, come to my office now" Regina sounded like her usual happy self, note the sarcasm.

"What, why"

"Because I need you to arrest three men for public indecency" Regina sounded like she was already sick of the conversation.

"What'd they do?" Emma thought the conversation just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

"They danced down the street singing 'I'm sexy and I know it' playing the part move by move from the video exactly. Though, I will say they certainly looked it" Regina said the last bit in a dreamy and seductive voice.

Emma had been laughing while Regina told her what happened but when she said that last sentence she felt a huge wave of rage and jealously go through her. Regina was hers dammit. Whoa possessive much Emma, and when did Regina become yours.

"Miss Swan, Emma, EMMA".

"Ow, Regina, that hurt" Emma tried rubbing her ear, as if that would help.

"I am sorry, Miss Swan, but you wouldn't answer me. I asked you if you were coming down to the office".

"Uh, I can't, I'll get David to, I've got Henry remember" speaking of Henry, he was already talking to Ruby and Granny.

"How could I forget but very well then" and with that bitchy remark, Regina hung up.

She called David and told him to go to Regina's office hoping Regina could explain it to him, she then walked over to Ruby, Granny and Henry.

"Uh, Ruby, I don't think you're the only one in town breaking out in song" Emma said interrupting their conversation.

They all looked at her confused but Granny was the one to ask her "What do you mean?"

"Well, three men danced down the street singing 'I'm sexy and I know it', they even stripped down so I had to get David to lock them up for the night" by the time she finished explaining Ruby was laughing, Henry was red in the face and Granny was looking very uncomfortable.

"Do you know what this means, then?" Granny asked.

Emma shook her head "I'll figure it out tomorrow, I have to get Henry home now though", Emma grabbed Henry's shoulder leading him out of Granny's.

…

Emma had just settled on the couch to watch her show when the door banged open to revel Mary Margret.

"Hey Emma" Mary Margret went through the process of pulling her jacket and beanie off and hanging them up.

"Hi Mary Margret" Emma looked up briefly to say hi.

"Hey Emma, you'll never guess what happened to me on the walk home. This girl was smiling at me and talking to me".

"Mm, that's very interesting" Emma didn't even look up this time.

"Yeah, she was being REAL friendly. And, heh, I think she was coming onto me. She might have thought I was GAY" all the while she was talking she was making big hand gestures.

"So wh-why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What'd you have for lunch today?"

"Well, you don't have to get all defensive about it-"

"I'm NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE. Why should I care about some gay girl you met? I'm trying to watch my show" Emma looked back to the TV.

"Well. I didn't mean anything by it. I just think it should be something we should be able to talk about" Mary Margret walked over and sat next to Emma on the couch.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it Mary Margret, this conversation is over".

"Yeah, but Emma-"

"OVER"

"Well, okay. But just so you know…

If you were gay,

That'd be okay

I mean 'cause, hey,

Heh, I like you anyway

Because you see,

If it were MEEEEEEEE

I would feel free to say that I was gay

But I'm not gay"

"Mary Margret, please, I'm trying to watch my show" Emma looked back to the TV for a while but then she noticed Mary Margret hadn't stopped looking at her.

"What"

"If you were queer (Uh, Mary Margret!)

I'd still be here (Snow I'm trying to watch this show!)

Year after year (Mom!)

Because you're dear to me (Ah!)

And I know that you (What!)

Would accept me too (I would?)

If I told you today

"Hey guess, what, I'm gay"

But I'm not gay

I'm happy just being with you!

So what should it matter to me what you DO IN BED WITH GIRLS?"

"Mary Margret that is wrong" Emma was wide-eyed as she watched Mary Margret dance about the living room.

"No it's not

If you were gay,

I'd shout HOORAY!

(I am not listening)

And here I'd stay!

(La la la la la la la)

But I wouldn't get in your way!  
>(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah)<p>

You can count on me

To always be

Beside you everyday

To tell you

"It's okay,

You were just born that way

And as they say,

IT'S IN YOUR DNA!"

YOU'R GAY"

"'I'M NOT GAY"

"If you WERE gay" Mary Margret finished with the splits, her arms thrown out wide.

"Mary Margret, if it's in my DNA, then either you are gay or David is" Emma smirked thinking she had won.

"Oh, honey, surely by now you know it's David" Mary Margret gave her a small smile then got up and went to her bedroom leaving Emma there gobsmacked.

Emma sat there for a while thinking, thinking about something she didn't want to be thinking about. Like her Dad with a man. Shiver. Knowing already that her parents have sex is only just ok but knowing one of them prefers the same sex is a bit much and could take time to get used to. Emma went to her own bedroom, her show long forgotten, and tried to get the picture of her Dad with a guy out of her head. She finally found sleep after a few minutes of ewww.

…

Emma was just getting her coffee when Mary Margret came out of her room all dressed and ready for the dam day and she was dancing and singing, Hairspray?

"Oh. Oh. Oh.

Woke up today

Feeling the way

I always do

Oh. Oh. Oh.

Hungry for something

That I can't eat

Then I hear that sound"

"The coffee maker?" Emma raised her eyebrow and held up her own coffee but Mary Margret just kept singing like she didn't even hear her.

"The soul of the town

Starts pulling me down

It's like a message from

High above

Oh. Oh. Oh.

Pulling me out

To the smiles and

The streets that I love

Good morning Story Brooke

Every day's like an open door

Every night's is a fantasy

Every sounds like a symphony

Good morning Story Brooke

And someday

When I take to the sky

The world's gonna

Wake up and see

Story Brooke and me" Mary Margret danced out the door not yet finished with her song.

"Oh thank god" Emma nearly fell over, relief covering every inch of her face. She grabbed her phone and dialled Regina, Ruby and David telling them all to meet her at her office to discuss what they were going to do.

…...

When Emma opened the door to the Sheriff's office she saw Regina, Ruby, David, Hook, Arora, Mulan and Belle gathered around waiting for her. When Regina saw her, she insulted her on being 'tardy', Emma put air quotes around the word.

"What's Hook, Arora, Mulan and Belle doing here?" Emma looked to everyone but couldn't bring herself to look at David, not just yet, especially after what she learned about him.

"Belle was already with me when you called" Ruby blushed when she spoke.

"And the other three were with me" Regina said with a look in her eye that said 'get on with it'.

Before Emma could speak, though, everyone could hear music playing. Emma groaned wondering who was next but lightened up when she saw Regina, Arora and Belle standing in a line a little away from them with Regina in the middle, Belle on her right and Arora on her left.

"Push the button

Push the button

Push the button

Push the button

I'm busy throwing hints

That she keeps missing

Don't' have to think about it

I wanna kiss and

Everything around it

But she's too distant

I wanna feel her body

I can't resist it

I know my hidden looks can be deceiving

But how obvious should a girl be

I was taken by the early conversation piece

And I really like the way that she respect me

I've been waiting patiently for her to come and get it

I wonder if she knows that she can say it and I'm with it

I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning

Catch this opportunity so you and me can feel it 'cause

If you're ready for me, girl

You better push the button

And let me know

Before I get the wrong idea

And go

You're gonna miss the freak

That I control"

The three women are dancing while Regina stares at Emma, Arora stares at Mulan and Belles stares at Ruby. Everyone but them are frozen just watching them sing and dance.

"I'm busy showing her

What she's been missing

I'm kind of showing off

For her full attention

My sexy ass has got her

In the new dimension

I'm ready to do something

To relieve this mission

After waiting patiently for her to come and get it

She came on through and asked me if I wanted to get with her

I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning

Won't miss this opportunity so you and me can feel 'cause

If you're ready for me, girl

You better bush the button

And let me know

Before I get the wrong idea

And go

You're gonna miss the freak

That I control"

"Oh my god" is all Regina said but it broke the trance the others were in but before anyone else could speak "Not a word of this to a soul and, Miss Swan, hurry up and fix this" Regina snarled before disappearing in a cloud of dark purple smoke.

"Why thank you, Regina. Just leave Belle and I here with this big mess" No sooner had Arora spoken than she and Belle were surrounded in the same smoke Regina was and vanished.

**Author's Note:**

**Songs: In Order **

**Oops, I Did It Again by Brittney Spears Ruby, Ashley and Tinkerbell**

**If You Were Gay from Avenue Q Mary Margret/Snow White**

**Good Morning, Baltimore from Hairspray Mary Margret/Snow White**

**Push The Button by Sugar Babes Regina, Aurora and Belle**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gina, maybe you should sit down." Aurora was sitting next to Belle on Regina's couch while Regina wasted the last five minutes pacing.

"How can I sit down when I don't know what the hell has just happened?" Regina snapped, not even turning to look at either Aurora or Belle.

"Well, I would say all three of us just performed a very sexy dance in front of our crushes, basically telling them we like them." Belle said, sarcastically, still not over the fact Regina had locked her up for 28 years.

"Yes, I know that part, Miss French. When I said 'I don't know what happened.' I was referring to the reason of why we would do such a thing?" Regina snapped, all the while glaring daggers at Belle.

"You're the one who asked such a stupid question!" Belle snapped back.

"Please don't fight." Aurora whined, jumping up to stand in between the two other women.

Regina turned away and sighed while Belle leaned back into the couch crossing her arms over her chest. Aurora sat down in one of the chairs, apparently pleased she had stopped them from fighting.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Aurora asked, daring to break the heavy silence that had descended upon the trio.

"What I am going to do is try and find out anything about this. You two may leave if you wish." Regina said, throwing a small glare in Belle's direction.

"Yeah, yeah, I know where I'm not welcomed, unlike some people." Belle said unable to stop the jab as she walked away.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Aurora asked, smiling brightly at Regina.

"As I said, I'm going to do some research. Mother may be able to help as well. You can stay here if you wish, but don't break anything." Regina said sighing.

While she may love her friend dearly, she sometimes needed a break from the goody, goody princess. And Aurora tended to sprout nonsense, a whole lot more than Snow White, and that was saying something. Before she went in search of her mother and her books, she grabbed a cup of coffee.

…..

'Knock Knock.'

"Don't worry, Gina, I've got it." Aurora yelled, running to the door and crashing into it in her haste.

Both Cora and Regina came down the steps, curiosity burning in them, Henry right behind.

"Who is it?" Cora asked as she watched the princess pull open the door, revelling Ariel, the mermaid, dressed in an emerald top with long sleeves and black leather pants with matching heels and a big grin to go with it.

"It's Ariel." Aurora announced, gesturing the girl in.

"Yes, dear, I believe we can see that." Regina quipped, from her place beside the stairs.

"Hi, Ariel." Henry said, waving.

"Hi, Ariel, what brings you here?" Aurora asked, as the red head stepped inside.

"I actually don't know. I just felt a pull here." Ariel said, fidgeting at the way Cora was undressing the mermaid with her eyes.

Music started to play in the background and Regina's eyes widened.

"God, no." she whispered.

Aurora grinned and ran in the kitchen, only to come back in with a bowl of popcorn and plop herself down on the floor to watch.

"Regina can I come over

After work?"

"(After work)" Henry sang

"We can hang around by the pool

(Hang by the pool)

Did your mom get back?

From her business trip

(Business trip)

Is she there?

Or is she trying to give me the slip

(Give me the slip)

You know, I'm not the little girl that I used to be,

I'm all grown up now,

Baby can't you see"

Ariel grinned and pulled Cora into her arms as she sang the next verse, dipping and spinning her around.

"Regina's mom has got it going on

She's all I want and I've waited

For so long

Regina, can't you see

That your mom's the one for me

I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Regina's mom

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy

But since you killed your dad

Your mom could use a girl like me"

Regina's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in horror.

"Regina's mom has got it going on

Regina's mom has got it going on"

Ariel had Cora locked in a dip when they stopped singing, their eyes meeting and holding. They both looked over to the floor when they heard Aurora start clapping.

"That was pretty neat. I never knew you and Cora were in love." she said, grinning, and getting up from her place on the floor.

"I can't believe I implied my grandmother is hot." Henry said in disgust before running up to his room.

"That was much unexpected, dear." Cora said with a small smile making its way upon her lips before she leaned forward and kissed Ariel, her hands tangling in bright red curls.

"No." Regina said, curtly, before turning on her heel and heading back to her study, Aurora laughing along behind her, while the other two women stayed locked in their passionate embrace.

….

"This is fantastic, isn't it?" Snow squeaked, as she sat in the diner.

"What is?" Ruby asked as she poured a glass of juice for her friend.

"This, all this bursting out in song. It's wonderful." Snow said, happily as she gestured around.

"Yeah, wonderful." Ruby snickered, remembering all the performances that had happened in the dinner.

"Where's Emma?" Ruby asked, curious.

"At Regina's?" Snow White shrugged.

…

'Knock Knock'

"Who is it now?" Regina hisses out, as she pulls the door open, a bit too roughly.

"Hey, Regina." Emma said, waving with a nervous smile.

"No." Regina said, before slamming the door quite harshly.

"Ouch, Regina that hurt!" Emma whined, hoping on one foot as she cradled the other injured one in her hands.

"It's not my fault you were stupid enough to jam your own foot between the doors you knew I was going to close." Regina quipped, not even bothering to hide her smirk.

"You could at least stop smirking." Emma said, a little annoyed.

"Now why ever would I do that, dear?" Regina asked, not expecting an answer.

"Uh, maybe because you have a crush on me. You could at least be-"

'Slam!'

"Okay, I probably should have expected that." Emma muttered to herself, and of course the closed door.

"Uh, just wanted you to know, we were going to have another meeting thingy, tomorrow at Granny's. I think David said lunch!" Emma yelled, before turning and heading to her car, her foot still sore.

…

"Dear, you may want to wake up." Cora said, shaking Ariel's shoulder but when that didn't work, she leaned down and captured her lover's pink lips with her own, starting a slow and seductive kiss that lasted until the need for air came over them both.

"Get up!" Regina stated opening the door.

Ariel blushed, pulling the cover up while Cora just laid there smirking at her daughters red and embarrassed face as she stood in there in the doorway.

"Was there anything you needed, sweetheart?" Cora asked, savouring her daughter's embarrassment.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Before your little lover decided to confess her undying love for you we were working on a way to try and find out who had cursed the entire town." Regina snapped.

"Very well, then dear. I'll be down in a moment." Cora said, with a small sigh and tiny pout upon her face.

"Maybe she won't notice a couple of minutes." Cora mused, laying back into the bed, her lovers arms coming to wrap around her.

….

"Regina, where are you going?" Aurora asked.

"To Granny's. Watch Henry for me, please." Regina replied.

….

"David, what are you doing here?" Snow asked when she saw her husband walk through the door of the diner.

"I don't know. I just felt like I should be at the diner." David said, with a small confused frown marring his charming face.

"Oh, really, why?" she asked just before music started playing in the background.

David got down on one knee and Snow started smiling brightly when she realised her husband was going to sing.

"I never knew what love was like

Until I saw you face

And suddenly, I felt a love

That time could not erase

Your eyes so sweet and piercing

Your manner kind yet strong

The kind of girl I could love forever

We'd spend the rest of our lives together

And in my life I don't think I've ever…"

"Aww." nearly the entire diner went.

Snow was smiling so bright that it was indeed sickening to watch.

Red was smirking at them both.

Granny had an evil wicked gleam in her eye.

Archie was blushing like mad.

Nova squeezed Leroy's hand.

Tinkerbell just kept eating.

Regina swore she was going to lose the food she had just ate.

"Been So Fucking Wrong." David let out, standing up and kicking a chair away.

The whole diner let out a gasp.

Snow White sobbed and tears instantly sprang to hr eyes.

Red dropped the glass she was holding.

Granny nearly tripped and hit her head, if Graham hadn't caught her.

Archie now looked confused.

Nova's whole face fell.

Tinkerbell looked up from her food, then went back to eating.

Regina got that extremely pleased expression she only wore when other people were suffering.

"You're a bitch

With no heart

You're a liar

You are Satan

And I hate the way you snore at night

All you're quirks piss me off

And I don't think I'm misstating

Your compulsive need to always be right.

You're bossy and judgmental

Kind of tactless

Boring too

And I really can't believe

I ever fell in love

With you

Oohhhhh."

Charming climbed up on one of the tables and bowed down to sing to Snow. Everyone in the diner was frozen, except for Regina who took a page of Aurora's book and poofed herself popcorn in a bowl.

"I know that

All seemed kind of harsh

And things weren't always

Bad

In fact, I think sometimes

We shared

Were the best

That I've ever had

Like our road trip that one summer

Or those steamy nights in your castle

You always melted when I would praise you

And my stupid jokes,

They would never phase you

But that don't mean shit next to all the ways you

Drove me so insane

You're a cock-fricking-tease

Girl, you never stop

You're talking

And at times you

Got a double chin

You may say its good fun

But your racist rants are shocking

And your lips

Don't need more collagen

All you care about is

How much someone makes

And what they do

Not a man in his right mind

Would ever fall in love

With you

You always criticized the clothes

That I would wear

And found a way of pointing out

My thinning hair-

Really nice!

You turned me vegan

Which I totally despise

And I'm pretty sure you laughed

That time I said

Let's compromise

If you were shot

Or beaten

Run over by a truck

I guess that I'd be sad

But then again

It wouldn't suck

It wouldn't suck

So goodbye

Hit the road

As a girlfriend,

You are fired!

Find some other chump

That you can fleece

Years from now,

When you're old

And you've finally expired

Girl,

I hope that you

Don't

Rest in peace

Never met someone

So selfish

Half the time

My balls were blue

After all that I've endure now

You can safely rest assured now

That your ex is up and cured now

Yes, I'm so done

Being in love

In love with you

Whoa, we're through!

Yeah! Yeah!

Whoa!

We're so done, Snow White

Honeybun, it's, like, over

It was on, now it's gone

And I've regained

My composure

So god bless

You're a mess

And that's what

You can call a closure

So done being

In love with you" David ended his song by sliding his body across the diner stopping at Snow White, down on his knees, with his head thrown back.

After, everyone was silent. Until.

"HA!" Regina let out, tears coming into her eyes, her whole body sliding down to the ground from where she had stood up. She collapsed on the diner floor, her body shaking with laughter, nearly chocking her.

"Plea, please, sing again, Char, Charming." she gasped out, going back to her laughter after.

The diner was still silent.

Snow ran out the diner.

Charming ran after her.

Red started cleaning up the broken glass.

Granny blushed, still in Grahams arms.

Archie had a sad, and confused, look on his face.

Nova had tears running down her cheeks.

Tinkerbell started eating Archie's food, who was sitting next to her.

Regina Mills died of laughter on the floor of Granny's diner.

**Author's Note:**

**Stacy's Mom by Fountains Of Wayne**

**In Love With You from First Date**


End file.
